


Responsible

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Responsible

Clint has done a,   
Lot of questionable things,  
In his life.  
He has lied.  
He has killed people.   
But he has always taken responsibility for it.  
Also he never hurt people he cared about.  
But during Loki,  
He did just that.   
He indirectly caused the death,  
Of one if his closest friends.   
And it will haunt him forever.


End file.
